U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,547 to Powers discloses a low profile tire (0.25-0.75 aspect ratio) and discusses the relationship of section width to section height. Specific dimensions are stated in column 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,196 to Floria discloses a tire having an aspect ratio of 0.75. The tread arc width is not discussed, but the drawing appears to indicate that the point of maximum section width is at less than 50 percent of the section height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,337 to Soma, et al discloses a low-profile tire whose aspect ratio is 0.82. The maximum width position is shown at 8, but not specifically stated. There is no mention of tread arc width.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,231 to Ewart discloses a tire having a given cross-sectional width A to tread width B to crown radius C to air pressure. However, this reference indicates that the particular geometry of the tire, by increasing the tire volume, allows the tire pressure to be reduced when operating at rated load.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,610 to Lippman, et al, discloses a tire which has a geometry enabling the tire to be inflated to 24 psi and to run cooler at higher speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,305 to Reed discloses a tire operating under variable pressure. The only significance of this reference is its teaching that tires can be operated at higher as well as lower pressures to give different characteristics of ride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,672 to McMannis discloses a tire profile with an aspect ratio of 0.7-0.8 but whose section width is located at a point between 0.5-0.6 of section height. The reference relates sectional diameter to tire pressure (FIGS. 4 and 5).
None of the above-noted references, either singular or in combination, set forth a tire having the specific profile of the present invention operable at higher tire inflation pressure while still providing the desired ride comfort.